


The Snowy Day

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: “C’mere, Superman.”





	The Snowy Day

Noah knocked on the door, looking back at his father with a little wave. Ed smiled and waved back. He saw the door open and Noah went in, the melodic sound of his saying goodbye ringing down the flight of stairs. A younger woman stuck her head out of the door; she also smiled.

“We owe you, Amy.”

“Yeah you do. But I figure some of us can get a nap in today.”

“We got you on Sunday.” Ed replied. “Sledding and brunch should give you three hours easy.”

“Ooh, do you mean it? My husband might actually be home for that.”

“I mean it. If I don’t take Noah sledding he's surely gonna disown me.”

“You're right. I’ll keep him until 4 o’clock.”

“Bless you.” Ed put his hand over his heart, heading back down the stairs as the door closed above him. 

He was glad that Noah and Nina were good friends. They didn’t go to the same school, and Nina was in first grade, but when Amy Collins and her husband Damon moved in about five months ago, the kids got friendly quick. Nina was an intelligent and funny kid. She would make up long stories about Noah’s drawings. They made each other laugh, played wild games, and always got along. 

Ed was worried that condo living would stifle some important socialization skills for Noah. When he grew up in Indiana there were kids everywhere and plenty of sidewalks to play on safely. Having Nina around made things better. And even though her parents were on the younger side compared to Liv and Ed, they'd even had a few couples dinners together. They were glad their little girl made a nice best friend too.

Walking back into the apartment and locking the door behind him, Ed saw that Liv was no longer in the kitchen. He could hear the dishwasher going and that was good. She said she wanted to read a book, relax, and cuddle some, so he headed to the bedroom. When he pushed open the door, which was mostly closed, the police captain couldn’t help but smile. He leaned on the doorframe just grinning.

“Hey there.” Liv smiled too.

“Hello.”

“Do you like what you see?”

“Oh yeah, it’s good.”

Liv had changed out of her comfy pajamas and into a pair of red boy shorts and a red lacy bra. She’d pulled her hair up like school teachers wore in fantasy sequences. The glasses she put on went even further into that fantasy. OK, so Ed had a thing for school teachers…every man had something. She’d made the bed, fluffed the pillows, and looked ready for an afternoon of loving. 

Her man was not at all opposed; it had been a while since they'd been intimate. Work was all-consuming for both of them right now. The holidays were a bad time to be a cop. Between his old cases and her fresh ones, they occasionally made it home for dinner, to spend quality time with Noah, and fall into bed. 

Ed wasn’t concerned that the lack of sex this past month was a preview of things to come. He knew with time off for the holidays, thank God for seniority, they would have more time for each other. Not just sex, which was always nice, but a conversation, a movie, decorating their Christmas tree…buying their Christmas tree. Ed really couldn’t wait to just spend more time with Liv and Noah.

“C'mere, Superman.” She called him over to the bed with her finger.

The grin never leaving his face, Ed closed the door, walked across the room and climbed onto the bed. He scooped Olivia into his arms and kissed her breathless. She wrapped her arms around his neck and went in for more.

“Tell me that you love me.” She mumbled between kisses.

“I love you, baby. I love you so much.” Ed took off her glasses, pulled the pins from her hair.

“Tell me you'll never stop loving me.”

“Wow, someone is needy today.”

“Ed!” she laughed some. “I just love you so much.”

“I know.” He kissed her nose and then went back to her mouth. How good it felt just to lie there and kiss for a while. His hands slowly moved across her body, loving the way Olivia moaned. The way her body pressed against his was such a turn on. She was a strong woman; a challenge in bed. From the very first time they made love, Ed knew he wasn’t going to be able to get enough.

“Take off your clothes.” She pulled the superhero tee shirt over his head. It was one of her favorites. He wore it a lot when he hung out with Noah so it had all the stains of fatherhood on it. Her man still looked good it in though. He didn’t look so bad topless either. 

“Tell me what you want.” Ed held Liv’s arms above her head. He could hold down both of her wrists with just one hand. He checked her eyes to make sure she was alright…he still did after all these years.

“You, Captain.” Liv gasped as his hand slipped into her panties. Her hips shifted but he was making sure not to touch where she needed him to touch. “Oh God, touch me.”

“I am touching you.” he gave her throat a gentle nip.

“Touch me, Ed!”

He stroked the pad of his thumb across her clit; Liv’s back came up off the mattress. He slipped one finger inside of her and then another. Liv gripped his back as he made love to her.

“More, give it to me harder.”

“I wanna be gentle, baby.”

“Harder!”

The tone of her voice, the command in it, Ed knew he better do what he was told. And so he did. He gave it to her harder, timing the strokes of her clit to the thrusts of his fingers. She clawed at his back and he was grateful that Liv had short nails. His name began to tumble from her lips, first low, nearly a growl, and then grew louder. The way Liv sounded when she was experiencing sexual bliss was one of the best sounds Ed had ever heard. He loved the way her body blossomed around his fingers, the way her hands gripped his hips, the whimper of pleasure and pain that came when she finally did.

Her panties were so wet, he loved peeling them down her legs. Ed wanted to dive in and drink every drop of her, but he knew Liv could be very sensitive after orgasm. He just kissed her, stroked her belly, felt the butterflies quivering there.

“We’re not through yet.” Liv maneuvered the sweatpants off his hips.

“I had a feeling. Can I be gentle now?”

“You could be whatever you like.”

Liv was more adventurous sexually when it came to the pair, but Ed was always willing to go with her flow. He was kinda old school and she didn’t mind that. He was gentle and soft, which was a contrast to how commanding Liv could be in bed. But when she gave him that special look or that impish grin, Ed could flip her over and take her until they were both panting in rapture. 

This afternoon, Liv let him do his thing. She let him be gentle as he slid inside of her. She let him kiss her neck and play with her breasts. She lifted her hips, wrapped her legs around him, and let Ed take her for a ride. He was so strong, long and thick between his thighs and definitely between hers. He hit all the right spots, eliciting the response that only made him go deeper.

“Oh God, baby, oh God, oh, God, Livvie!”

He stroked her clit; Ed always wanted them to fall together. The heavy breathing, strangled moans, and names being cried out filled the room. And then there was silence. The silence was Ed’s favorite part. Lying there, still inside of her, he felt as if he could hear everything around him. He inhaled deeply the smell of their mingled flesh in the air. It was a wonderful smell…everything they made together was wonderful. Liv whimpered softly, bringing him back into the moment.

“Hey, baby.” He kissed her.

“That was nice.”

“And there's still time for a nap and a snack.”

“This is a really big parenting win for a snow day.” Liv smiled. “What did we have to give up for it?”

“Sledding and brunch on Sunday.” Ed replied.

“That’s not bad.”

“I know.” He nuzzled his nose against hers.

He went to move onto the mattress but Liv held onto his hips. She wasn’t ready yet; he was OK with that. Her behavior today was a little bit strange, Ed would make sure to keep an eye on her. They were finally going to get some time as a couple and a family. It would be such a shame for Liv to spend it in a mental health crisis. 2017 had been a long, tough year for them. It was almost over and they were still together. Ed was ready to look forward. They needed something good.

“Let's get married.”

“I'm sorry?” he had been deep in his head again. Shaking it off some, Ed moved onto the mattress. He rested his chin in the palm of his hand, studying the flushed face of the woman he loved.

“Let's get married. We don’t need to over think it or pontificate it to death, let's just do it.”

“We should talk about it a little.”

“Why?” Liv asked. “You asked before and I wasn’t ready. I'm ready now. We’re still together, we’re going to make it, and I want my happy ending. It’s silly, but…”

“It’s not silly, Liv. I told you before that it’s not silly.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“So, where is my ring?”

“In the drawer.” Ed replied. “I need a cigarette, do you mind if I have a cigarette? Normally, I wouldn’t inside but with this weather still raging…”

Liv didn’t need him to explain. Noah still suffered from a few respiratory problems, especially this time of year. Ed would never do anything to put their son in danger. A man was allowed a cigarette once in a while. With Noah gone for hours, the kindergartner wouldn’t even know about it when he got back. 

She watched him get out of bed, open the drawer, and get his pack of cigarettes. He lit one, opening the window in front of him. A blast of cold air came through, causing Liv to pull the blanket tighter around her. Ed just stood there naked, looking out the window, and enjoying the poison moving through his bloodstream. She took a few moments to admire his body, then reached over into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a box.

“I've never seen it before.” She said.

“You wouldn’t even let me show it to you.”

“I bet it’s beautiful.”

“I don’t like to brag, but it is.” Ed looked at her. “Open it.”

“No.” Liv shook her head.

“No?”

“Aren’t you supposed to get down on one knee and open it for me?”

“Oh, so you want the whole to-do?”

“I think I do.”

“You turned me down the first time. This time you just have to open the box.”

She sighed, but it wasn’t sad. He was right. She might not remember the version in whatever weird dream universe she was in, but Liv turned down his marriage proposal. It wasn’t because she didn’t love him. She told him she wasn’t ready. The truth was that she was ready. 

As cliché as it was, Liv had been ready for a good husband her entire life. She didn’t believe that it would make her whole; it would complement all the things she actually liked about herself. It would make her happy. It would be the one thing she never experienced growing up alone with her mother. 

But she still told Ed no. Not forever, just for the moment. From what she remembered, it was the beginning of the end for them. Now she was holding a box in her hand and her future was inside. Liv was sure she was holding her breath when she popped it open, but then she gasped.

“Oh God…it’s incredible.”

“I knew as soon as I saw it that I wanted you to have it. The truth is, when I first saw it, proposing wasn’t even on my mind. But that kind of ring, its beauty, it has meaning. So it was after buying it I knew it would be the best engagement ring.”

“Is this rose quartz?” Liv asked.

The ring was 24 karat white gold with a center stone of rose quartz. It was surrounded by small diamonds. Liv was no jewelry expert but it looked to be at least .50 carats, maybe even .75. The diamonds went all the way around the band. She picked it up and held it in the palm of her hand. Ed came and sat down on the bed with her. He gently took it from her.

“It’s the stone of love. It has a soft feminine quality and it inspires unconditional love as well as sensual love. It can also be a mothering stone, for those who have lost their mothers but are mothers themselves. It bonds the wearer to her partner, her family.”

“How did you know all that?”

“I read. That’s how I knew it was the right ring for you. Olivia Margaret Benson, will you marry me?”

“Yes.” She nodded, holding out her hand as he put the ring on her finger. “No more waiting, no more being unsure.”

“You won't get any argument out of me, baby.”

“Come back to bed.” Liv pulled him between the sheets as she slid over on the mattress.

“Here I am, still not arguing.” Ed mumbled before her mouth overtook his.

***


End file.
